The Wolf and The Phoenix
by KNDfreak
Summary: This is the story of how the wolf meets the Phoenix and fell in love with the firebird. ChasexMarshall oneshot. Second part of the fantasy challenge I'm doing for myself. First part is Into The Night.


_A long time ago, in the a land of majestic animals, there lived a beautiful, silver-grey, golden amber-eyed wolf. Not too many knew who the wolf was, but it would just randomly show up, sometimes when someone was in danger, but mostly traveling. What was strange though, in the eyes of the wild creatures, that this wolf alone, without a pack. They don't know what happen to them, but the wolf seemed unaffected by being a loner._

 _The wolf was really beautiful, if you're lucky enough to see it. Grey fur that transcended into silver when in the moonlight, blending into its surroundings, almost becoming the ghost of the forest, but you could always spot the wolf a mile away by its glowing golden amber eyes that spoke of nothing, but the wilderness and, if you look closely, knowledge. The wolf had many admirers because of it, even the Native Tribes respected him, and it just so happens that one of the wolves' admirers just so happen to be a beautiful, sunset red fire bird, going by the name, Phoenix._

* * *

Cries filled the otherwise empty house, and inside of it lies a women, a man, and their two dogs, both German Shepherds, and a litter of puppies. The man and the women gathered around the dogs, both with a smile on their face, as they spoke to each other in hush whispers, their German accent light. Meanwhile, the two Shepherds nuzzled each other, before the female broke into a smile.

"Five puppies." She said. The male German shepherd grinned.

"Yes, and they are all beautiful, especially this one right here," He said, nudging towards a slightly bigger, all-back German Shepherd puppy, who seems more active than the rest of the pups. "He's destined for greatness, I know it."

"Yes. What do you think we should name him?" The female German Shepherd asked. Before the male could respond, they heard a small growl coming from the pup, and saw him chasing after his tail, making the male laugh and the female smile.

"We'll call him...Chase."

* * *

"What a pretty little puppy." A women cooed, picking up the smallest of the four in the litter of white pups. The female Dalmatian rolled her eyes and looked at the runt with slight disdain in her eyes.

"He's cute, but don't you want another?" A man asked with concern in his voice. The woman tilted her head in thought.

"Well...he is small."

"Exactly, so, why not pick another one? One that's more...reasonable, I think." He said, a grim smile on his face. The women looked at the man before looking at the puppy bright, blue eyes.

"Yeah...Sorry, uh, Marshall? That's his name, isn't it?"

"Yes, now would you kindly follow me? We have a puppy just for you." The man said as the women placed the pup back with its mother and walked away. The puppy whined, scratching on the gate, but the women already left.

Marshall frowned.

* * *

 _The Phoenix, too, is a legendary creature. With its wings so bright and velvety, the Phoenix was head-turner for all that could see it, leaving a trail of fire wherever it flew. The bird, too, had admirers, though, most were out of fear and hate than actual like. The Phoenix was what many had deemed the ruler of the sky, scaring away the smaller creatures that other predators would consider a meal, and yet the predators could only stare at the reason, for they knew they could not eat the bird, as the fire forever surrounding the bird would act as a shield, and most likely kill the predator._

 _Also, the bird had a strange habit of living after death, thus, struck fear in the predators hearts that should any happen to the Phoenix, it would come back to haunt them. But there was a particular bird that didn't care about the Phoenix, didn't care about the consequences, and would do anything in its power to get rid of it - and that bird was the Hawk._

* * *

"I can't believe we're leaving." Jeff, Chase's younger brother, whined, but got into the cage anyway. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Mom and Dad said that this would be good for us. We'll be placed in loving homes, going out different ways-"

"Not me! This dog is a lone wolf, I won't be apart of this 'lovey, dovey' good homes crap they were talking about." Chaz snorted, ignoring the glare he'd gotten from Chase.

"Anyway, this isn't goodbye, this is just until the next time! Be good, little brother." Chase said, nuzzling Jeff. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah."

"And stay out of trouble, Chaz." Chase growled. Chaz grinned.

"Who? Me?"

Chase just walked into his own cage, and his owners shut it before packing the cage into their truck. _This is it,_ Chase thought. _I'm going to America._

* * *

Marshall ran as fast as he could, away from his troubled home, away from the taunts, and the laughter and the hurtful things his siblings had told him. When he was far enough, he started gasping for air, tears stinging his eyes.

"I could be a good fire pup! I know I can! They just won't believe me." He whimpered, looking down at the stream he'd stopped by. "I know I'm clumsy and not very smart, but, I think I would be good as a fire pup. I believe it." Marshall started to cry. "W-why?"

 _America. Go to America._ A voice whispered in his head. Marshall paused.

"A-America? B-but that's so far away from Greece!" He said, but the idea was sticking. "M-maybe, I won't get much from Greece, not enough skill, and most definitely not support. B-but, maybe, just maybe..." Marshall paused before a determined look fell upon his face. "I'm going to America!"

* * *

 _So, on a particular flight on one late afternoon in the majestic lands, the Phoenix was flying high, looking over the trees when it spotted the wolf. Curious, and maybe even a little shy, the Phoenix decided to fly a little lower, slightly behind the wolf, so the bird wouldn't lose track of it. What the Phoenix hadn't counted on, was being attacked by an angry, revengeful, hate-spirited Hawk._

* * *

When Marshall first arrived in America, he was in awed by how many buildings there were. Dumbstruck, the Dalmatian continued to stand there before he was rudely shoved away from the docks by an impatient Doberman.

"Move it, freak." He said. Marshall grumbled under his breath, but it was just his luck that the Doberman heard it. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!" Marshall said, laughing nervously as he began backing away.

"That's funny, I thought I heard a little chew toy squeak. Got something to say, say to my face. Now, _what_ was that?" The Doberman growled, getting closer to the Dalmatian. Marshall gulped, and did the best thing he could do - run. "Hey, get back here chew toy!"

* * *

 _The Phoenix was caught off guard, squawking helplessly as it was being attacked. It could have used its fire, but by then it was too late, as the Hawk tear through its feathers, getting to its skin and bone, breaking it, and its deadly claws holding onto the bird as tightly as it could. The Phoenix feared for its life, as it could feel the fire that was burning inside of it diminishing, and just when it thought it was all over, the Hawk began to peak one of its eyes, and the Phoenix screamed, causing the Hawk to let the Phoenix go, and sent it crashing towards the ground._

 _At the time, the Phoenix was already out._

* * *

Marshall ran as fast as he could before he was caught in a dead end. _Great, first time in America, and I'm already hated._ He thought, gulping slightly as the Doberman closed in on him.

"End of the road for you, Dally." He chuckled, but before he could do anything, he was attacked from behind by a pup, a German Shepherd, and held on to the dog as tightly as he could, as the Doberman began to shake.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Run!" The German Shepherd screamed, looking directly at Marshall. Marshall didn't need to be told twice and began running in between the Dobbie's legs and away from the scene. He didn't even stop to think about the German Shepherd.

* * *

 _The wolf had been on the road, not knowing where to go, when he heard the crash. Ear perked, the wolf turned to the left and with caution in his step, began walking towards the sound. What he found surprised him._

 _Laying on the ground, feathers that use to be so bright was a now a dull red and yellow, was the Phoenix he heard so much about. The poor bird didn't look so well, and in fact, seems to be dying. Concerned, the wolf gently nudge the bird before gently picking it up and headed towards the Natives._

* * *

When Marshall was far enough, he stopped running and was immediately captured.

"Now, who on Earth allowed a dog to travel by himself?" The man said, ignoring Marshall's whimpers and began to head towards the Shelter, with Marshall in hand. _I should've just stayed in Greece._ Marshall thought miserably.

* * *

 _When the wolf reached the tribe, he gently let the bird down and began to howl for the Natives to come. Understanding what the wolf wants, the chief of the Native tribe picked up the bird and began to work on healing the mythical creature, but as it turns out, nothing was working._

 _The wolf, anxious, began pace back and forth as it didn't know what to do next to help the creature. The Natives then told the wolf that if the bird wanted to live again, the time will come, and suggested to the wolf that it should go on with its travels. The bird, they said, will stay here for a proper burial. The wolf was shocked to hear what the Natives were saying, and instead, grabbed the Phoenix and began its travels with it on its shoulder._

* * *

A month has passed since then, and Marshall wasn't really sure what happened to the German Shepherd that had rescued him from the Doberman. He wished he did so he could thank him personally, but instead, he had been a coward and ran without out.

Marshall sighed.

"Still thinking about that Shepherd?" A voice said, causing Marshall to perk up and turned around to see an Australian Cattle sitting behind him. Marshall sighed.

"Yeah...I was wondering who he was, and I regret not thanking him for saving me." He said. The Australian Cattle shook his head.

"I'm sure he already knows that, Marsh. You really shouldn't be stressing yourself out like this." He said.

"I know, but-"

"No buts. Today is the day we're getting adopted, and I would really appreciate it if you would stop being a downer all the time." He said, giving Marshall a little wack on his head, causing the Dalmatian pup to laugh lightly.

"Alright, alright. You win Aussie, I'll stop thinking about him." The Cattle, Aussie, just smiled and started to walk away, when a thought came to him.

"Hey..." Marshall looked at him. "If, by chance, you happen to see him again...tell him I said thank you too. If he didn't save you, I wouldn't have had such a good litter mate." Marshall smiled.

"I'll tell him."

* * *

 _The road was a long and harsh one, the weather constantly changing and the wolf making sure the bird was warm, despite its own constant heat, confusing the wolf. However, the creature thought nothing of it as it made its way to a place it calls his own._

 _His den._

* * *

Two months has gone by, and Marshall still hadn't been adopted, making the Dally slightly depress. His litter mate, Aussie, had already gone to home so there was no one he could talk to, at least, not someone who actually liked him. But all that changed when he met a certain brown-haired, brown-eyed, seven year old boy.

"That one." He said, pointing towards the Dalmatian. Marshall perked, tail wagging.

He finally found a home.

* * *

 _After taking the bird home, the wolf began to care for it, hoping for the best. Occasionally, the wolf would talk to it, talking about his travels and what he has seen, but when he spoke about the bird, the admiration was clear._

 _ **You know, I never met anything like you. You are exactly what they said you were - beautiful. I just wished whoever attacked you didn't.** The wolf said before walking away from the bird to get something to eat, just missing a slight twitch in the Phoenix's wing._

* * *

Ryder was his name, and Marshall really liked him. He was kind, considerate, nice, and was just a wonderful spirit all around. He found out that when Ryder gets older, he was going to start his own rescue team, like his dad, and Marshall couldn't wait, because he and Ryder shared the same dream. He even allowed Marshall to name the team.

PAW Patrol.

* * *

 _When wolf came back from the hunt, he was surprise to see the bird up and well, though, its feathers were still dull._

 ** _You okay?_** _The wolf asked. The bird nodded._

 _I am fine, it's just...every time I die, it takes longer for me to heal._ _The bird said, fluffing up its wings. The wolf cocked his head in concern._

 ** _So, it's true? Every time you die, you are reborn?_** _The wolf asked._

 _Yes._ _The wolf and the bird stared at each other. My name is Phoenix._

 ** _Just call me Wolf._**

* * *

It wasn't long before Ryder decided to leave his parents home, only at the age ten. They had found a nice place, called Adventure Bay, and Ryder really wanted to go there. His parents were a little sad, but completely supportive of Ryder's decision.

Marshall was pleased with this and followed Ryder onto the plane. He couldn't wait to see Adventure Bay.

* * *

 _The wolf looked over at the bird._

 ** _What do you eat?_** _He asked._

 _What do most birds eat?_ _The Phoenix teased, making the wolf huff, but there was a slight blush on his face too._

 ** _Nuts, seeds, meat if they are carnivores, fruit..._** _He said, making the Phoenix hum._

 _Fruit sounds yummy. Blueberries are my favorite though._ _Phoenix said, chirping happily at the thought. The sound was very beautiful to the wolf, causing him to shiver slightly._

 ** _I'll find some blueberries then. Stay here._** _The wolf said. Phoenix huffed._

 _As If I could move. My wing is broken._ _He said, but by then the wolf was already walking out of the den. Meanwhile, the Phoenix chirped happily again, a smile on its face. He was so close to the wolf, and he hoped he would get closer._

* * *

When they arrived, they met a good amount of friendly faces. It made both Marshall and Ryder happy to know that this community was friendly, although, Marshall was slightly disappointed there were a few pets for him to play with. Ryder and Marshall were soon bunking in with Mr. Porter and his grandchild, Alex, and as they thought about what to do, Marshall's mind slowly drifted back to the German Shepherd that had rescued him.

"I hope I meet him again. I really want to say Thank You to him." Marshall sighed. Ryder just petted him.

"Don't worry, you two will meet again, I know it." He said. Marshall smiled sadly. The next day, Ryder had decided to build a tower, one that would look over the little town on the Island. Marshall thought it was a good idea, and he knew Ryder's father would love to help out if they asked.

* * *

 _When the wolf came back, he brought back the whole blueberry bush, making the Phoenix shrill with delight._

 _You ARE strong! Wow, you carried that all the way here?_ _He asked, looking at the wolf, who blushed._

 ** _Not to brag, but yes, I did._**

 _I love you!_ _With that, the Phoenix began to hobble towards the bush, just missing the look on the wolf's face. For a moment, a bad, bad, idea appeared in the wolf's mind, and another shiver went down the wolf's spine._

 ** _Heh. Yeah._**

* * *

When the lookout tower was done, Marshall and Ryder decided to live inside of it. At first, Marshall was nervous, because it was so big and empty, but, as time went on, the Dalmatian got use to it.

That didn't stop the loneliness however.

* * *

 _It's been year since the wolf had taken the Phoenix in, and the two were good roommates. However, there was a sense of loneliness coming from the wolf, and while the Phoenix was perfectly happy to live with the wolf, that was not the company the wolf wanted._

 _So, without telling the Phoenix, the wolf decided to search for another wolf - female._

* * *

Ryder had noticed this, and decided it was a high time to get another dog. After telling Marshall his plan, the Dalmatian was a little weary at the thought of another dog after that dock incident, but a larger part of him was thrilled to have a buddy. So, a week later, after Ryder and Marshall settled down, Ryder went down to the pet shop to get another pup.

Looking around, Ryder wasn't sure what to get when he noticed a tan and black German Shepherd in a cage, playing with a toy. Ryder was reminded what Marshall had said to him, about what happened to him, and, taking a guess, went up to the German Shepherd.

"Hello..." He said. The Shepherd's ear twitch, causing him to look up at the ten year old. "Are you Chase?"

The German Shepherd hesitated, dropping the toy.

"Who wants to know?"

Ryder smiled.

"Someone who wants to say thank you."

* * *

 _When the wolf didn't show up for at least three months, the Phoenix was worried. He was wondering if the wolf was injured, or got captured by those two-legged creatures, and if his wing wasn't still broken, he would've searched for him. He would have done anything for the wolf._

 _After all, birds get lonely without their mates._

 _But then, something wonderful and tragic happened after they reached the four-month period._

 _The wolf was back and he was okay - but he brought along another wolf, a beautiful, red-white, **female** wolf._

 _The Phoenix's heart broke._

* * *

When Marshall met Chase, his heart stopped and his eyes went wide, as did Chase.

"You!" They both shouted at the same time. Blinking, both of them laughed.

"Sorry. I just wanted to say thank you for helping and I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier. Name's Marshall." Marshall said. Chase just grinned.

"It's okay, I'm sure you were just scared and didn't think things through. I'm Chase." He said, smiling, amber-eyes glowing. Marshall couldn't help but stare at the German Shepherd pup. _His smile is really beautiful._ Marshall thought, blushing.

Before either of them knew it, a crush was starting to form.

* * *

 _The Phoenix didn't know what to say as he watched the wolf and the female get cozier and cozier each day. Some days, the wolf remembered him and would play with him, but for the most part, wolf was doing all he can to win over the female. It was hurting the Phoenix, who was watching all of this, and he knew he was running the risk of his fire permanently dying, thus killing the Phoenix, but he couldn't tell the wolf. Not when the wolf seems so happy to find a mate of his own._

 _So, the bird kept quiet._

* * *

Both Marshall and Chase were close to each other, but almost every day, Marshall wanted more from his best friend. There was something about Chase that Marshall liked, and before the Dalmatian knew it, he began to see Chase as a mate than a best friend. He had been meaning to tell him, wanting to know if Chase felt the connection like Marshall did, but every time, the thought escaped him, and he found himself shying away from Chase, in case he didn't return his feelings.

Now, Marshall was sure he did the right idea, because as the team started to grow, Chase found himself attached to another dog, female, named Skye.

* * *

 _Days went by as the wolf and the female continued court each other, with the Phoenix dying in the corner. The bird was pretty sure that if he flat out die, it wouldn't make a difference to the wolf. What had started out as a beautiful friendship, was slowing losing its fire, with the Phoenix with it._

 _Little did the bird know, the wolf was paying attention, and was doing his best to fix the bird._

* * *

Every time the Dalmatian saw Chase and Skye together, his heart was breaking a little by little. It hurts to watch the guy he had falling in love with fall for somebody else, but Marshall decided to put up with it.

Because it made Chase happy, and Marshall wanted Chase to be happy.

Even at the cost of his own heart.

* * *

 _ **What's happening to you? Why are your feathers falling out?** The wolf whimpered, looking at the Phoenix. The Phoenix just smiled sadly._

 _Wolf...I'm dying._ _He said, surprising the wolf._

 ** _Dying? But you just got here! How could-_**

 _There is another way to kill a Phoenix, Wolf, but it has a permanent consequences._ _The Phoenix said, tears falling from its good eye. The wolf didn't say anything, hoping the Phoenix would fill him in. He did. Rejection. Wolf...I fell in love with you and you rejected me as your mate..._

* * *

One late night, Marshall couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Chase and how so in love he was with Skye, rejecting the Dalmatian and it was killing him on the inside. Sighing, the Dalmatian got up and began to walk outside. Sneaking away from the lookout, Marshall began to sit down at the bottom of the hill and looked up at the moon, not knowing Chase had heard him and had followed him.

"I love him...but I can't continue on like this. He loves Skye, not me, and it hurts being near him when I know he's thinking about someone else. I...don't think I should be here. I..." Marshall whimpered, tears falling from his eyes. "I don't want to be here anymore. Maybe they were right, I'll never be good at anything."

"Marshall..."

* * *

 _ **Phoenix, wai-**_

 _Wolf, I can't wait. I'm dying, you don't love me, I get it. You brought her along because you were lonely and you wanted someone who you could be with. You wanted a mate. I'm just not who you wanted._ _The Phoenix said, smiling sadly. It was stupid of me to imprint on you when you and I couldn't be together, not now, with your heart belonging to someone else._

 ** _Phoenix, please, I-_**

 _I know. You didn't mean to hurt me, but...I'm not about to stay in a place where I'm not wanted. See you around, Wolf._ _Before the Phoenix could fly off, even with its broken wing, the wolf grabbed him._

 ** _Don't go..._**

 _The Phoenix smiled._

 _It's too late._

* * *

Marshall turned around to see Chase staring at him, concern shining in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Marshall just smiled.

"Yeah...I'm just," Marshall sighed. "No, no I am not. Chase, I love you. More than a friend, more than brother. I am IN love with you, but...I can't be with you. Your heart belongs to Skye, I know, and I can't..." He sobbed. "I can't be here anymore. It hurts. I have to go."

Chase's eyes went wide.

"W-what? Wait, Marshall don't-!"

"It's too late."

* * *

 _Before the wolf could do anything, the Phoenix fell limp to the ground, feathers an ugly color of red and yellow, body dried, and worst of all, he wasn't breathing. The wolf panic, tears overflowing in his eyes._

 ** _No, Phoenix, please. You have to stay here, you can't leave me. Who's going to listen to my crazy stories and laugh when I tell jokes? Who's going to comfort me like the way that you do? Phoenix, you_ _can't..._** _The wolf started to choke. **You can't leave me here. I need you. I'm so sorry.**_

* * *

"Marshall, what are yo-"

"I'm going back to Greece. I ordered a plane ticket and I should be on my way tomorrow, around 7." Marshall said. Chase could feel the panic rising in his chest.

"W-what? Does Ryder know?"

Marshall shook his head.

"No, but...I would be grateful if you didn't tell anyone."

"And why shouldn't I? You're LEAVING Marshall! What would we do without you?" Chase whined, stepping closer to the Dally. Marshall just smiled.

"I'm sure the others would be just fine without me."

* * *

 _The wolf stared at the dead bird, feeling numb from the head down. With a sob, the wolf placed a kiss on the bird's forehead._

 ** _I'm sorry. I should've been a better mate. I...I love you too. Deep down, I knew what I was doing was wrong, but...I'm sorry, Phoenix._** _Wolf whispered into the bird's ear. Suddenly, a glow surrounded the bird, causing the wolf to back away as the Phoenix was lifted into the sky, the glow getting brighter and brighter, until it was orange and red, and the wolf could feel the heat of the glow._

 _Fire._

* * *

"Well, what about me? What's going to happen to me?" Chase said, stepping forward again. Marshall wiped away his tears.

"You would be happy, because you are with Skye." He whimpered, trying his best not to cry. Chase shook his head.

"No, Marshall. I could _never_ be happy if my future was without you in it." He said, touching Marshall's forehead with his own. Looking up, Marshall could see Chase smiling at him. "Maybe I should have said it at the beginning, maybe I was too dumb to realize it, but Marshall...I love you."

* * *

 _When the glow dimmed, the wolf was happy to see the Phoenix standing there, wing fixed, feathers as beautiful as they once were, and the glow surrounding the bird was the actual fire the bird was made of. Phoenix grinned._

 _Wolf...you saved me. Just when I was about die, you brought me back to life. How can I repay you?_

 ** _Stay with me._** _The wolf said, surprising the Phoenix. **Never leave, just stay by my side. Please. I love you.**_

 _The Phoenix smiled._

 _I think I can do that...mate._

 _The wolf smiled._

* * *

"Do...do you really? You're not just saying that?" Marshall asked, causing Chase roll his eyes.

"Of course I do. I know it seemed like I had interest in Skye for a long time, but every time I was with her, I thought of you. You, my best friend, my other half, the one who knows me better than I know myself, and the one who holds my heart the longest. I love you, Marshall, so please, don't go. I'll go crazy without you." Chase said, placing a kiss on Marshall's cheek, making him blush.

"Okay. I'll stay."

* * *

 _And so, the wolf and the Phoenix were together for as long as they loved each other. Where one went, the other was sure to follow, and every time the Phoenix let out a cry, it was a shrill, delightful cry that ring all through the lands, alerting the others to its and the wolf's presence. Some say, because of this unusual pairing, the wolf seems to gain immortality, thus, actually becoming the ghost of the forest. And the Phoenix still reign as the terror as skies, as its claws were more deadlier, eyes sharp, and its wings seems to have grown larger. Not even the Hawk, whom the Phoenix had targeted once revived - only to mess with the Hawk's head - dared to challenge the Phoenix now._

 _As for the female wolf? She had found another wolf, of her kind, to mate with and is happy._

 _ **The End**_

* * *

A/n: I know most of it doesn't make a lot of sense because I was going back and forth, trying match up the scenes with each other, but...I'm still proud of this. Longest oneshot I ever done, not even broken into parts whoo! Also, sorry I haven't been updating, my internet was cut off, but I should be getting back on by tomorrow. So yeah :P


End file.
